womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Strumpet
The Strumpet is the successor to Whores of Mensa. The logo was designed by Elliot Baggott. Issues TheStrumpet1.jpg TheStrumpet2.jpg TheStrumpet3.jpg TheStrumpet4.jpg TheStrumpet5.jpg Issue 1: The Dress-Up Issue! :The Strumpet is a brand new comic from the creators of Whores of Mensa, uniting small press stars from the UK and the US in one glamorous package of comics goodness. Ellen Lindner did the cover for this inaugural issue, and there are some real goodies inside - brand new work by Mardou, Jeremy Day, Kripa Joshi, Tanya Meditzky, and many more. Also included are reviews of new comics by Badaude and J. Homersham, among others, and a short story by Philadelphia-based writer Katie Haegele. The issue was funded through Kickstarter to $1,705 pledged of a $1,000 goal with 103 backers."The Strumpet: A Transatlantic Flight of Comics Fancy!", Kickstarter. Launched 5 Oct 2011. Accessed 17 Nov 2012 It was published November 2011. Cover by Ellen Lindner *'Miss Moti and a Modern Fairy Tale' by Kripa Joshi *'Photo SHOT' by Patrice Aggs *'The Cat's Pajamas' by Lisa Rosalie Eisenberg *'Dressing Up: The Future' by Tanya Meditzky *'Mint Condition' by Mardou *Interview with Katie Haegele *'Me and My Sari' by Ellen Lindner *'Suster Bertken' by Maartje Schalkx *'Project Paper Doll' by Jeremy Day *'"The Strumpet's Bookshelf" reviews' of Luchadoras by Peggy Adam, Finder: Voice by Carla Speed McNeil, Chester 5000 by Jess Fink, Talk to the Scarf Cos the Face Ain't Listening by Sofia Niazi, London Walks by Badaude, Anya's Ghost by Vera Brosgol, Chuckle Sandwich by J. Homersham, Ethel Sparrowhawk's Terrible Hangover by Steve Tillotson and Jemima von Schindelberg *'Passion for Fashion' by Lucy Sweet *'Cute Dress' by Katie Haegele *'Shopping Trip' by Emily Ryan Lerner *'The Good Witch' (back cover) by Megan Kelso Issue 2: The Travel Issue :The Strumpet, a ladies' transatlantic comics magazine, brings together emerging talent from the US and UK, bridging the gap in our common linguistic culture. :Editrix Ellen says, "When I was living in the UK people always asked if anyone does comics there - and of course they do! With the Strumpet I'd like to introduce my US friends to my fave UK cartoonists, and vice versa." :This massive, 96 page black and white comic is themed around travel, and features work by Robin Ha, Julia Scheele, Emily Ryan Lerner, Alison Sampson, Ellen Lindner and many more. If you ever wanted to go the bottom of the ocean, ride the Italian rails, or follow Bill Murray around a film set, this is your chance! The second Strumpet Kickstarter campaign received $2,134 of funding from 116 backers, surpassing its $1,200 goal by 177%."The Strumpet 2 - A Second Transoceanic Blaze of Comics Glory!", Kickstarter. Launched 10 Sept 2012. Accessed 17 Nov 2012. It was published November 2012. Cover by Jeremy Day *'See the World They Said' by Myfanwy Tristram *'Trenitalia' by Robin Ha *'Shadows' by Rachael Ball *'Mr. Murray' by Ellen Lindner *'A Peep at the Deep' by J. Homersham *'Halfway Home' by Jeremy Day *'Deaf' by Patrice Aggs *'An extract from ''Choices' by Nicole Streeten *'My Great-Grandfather's Bike Shop''' by Maartje Schalkx *'From Brussels to Moscow' by Karrie Fransman *'Girls on Top' by Alison Sampson *'Luggage' by Shamisa Debroey *'At the Studio' by Badaude *'Going Places' by Tanya Meditzky *'Homesick' by Lisa Rosalie Eisenberg *'Gillim' by Juhyun Choi *'On the Shelves of Strumpets': reviews of Naked in the City written by Liliana Velez, Please, God, Find Me a Husband by Simone Lia, The Sky in Stereo 1 by Mardou, Go Wildlife! by Gill Hatcher, Team Girl Comic, and Romantic Bison by Lizz Lunney *'Road Trip!' by Emily Ryan Lerner *'The 171 Bus Route' by Julia Scheele *'The X-Y Drop Off Point' by Marguerite Dabaie *'The Next Life of Ruzell' by Kat Roberts *'Miss Moti Can Go Places' (back cover) by Kripa Joshi Issue 3: The Tasty Issue :The Strumpet is back for an epic third issue - and this time, the theme is 'tasty'. We asked creators new and returning what they found tasty - and we think you'll be as surprised as we were by the results. Food, sex, and, erm, opera are amongst the avenues of exploration chosen by our Strumpets - not that they stop there! Ever wonder where your street food comes from? Ever fancy a catfight between Sookie Stackhouse and Bella from Twilight? Well, then read on! :Why order now? With comics by Hannah Berry, Robin Ha, Hazel Newlevant, Colleen Frakes, Hayley Gold, Dre Grigoropol, Ellen Lindner, Kripa Joshi, Jennifer Hayden, Freya Harrison, Becky Hawkins, and many more; an interview with foodie comix queen Sarah Becan and a beefy review section bursting with comics we love and loathe, everyone's fave transatlantic lady annual is better than ever. :PLUS! Color endpapers by British knitting artists Deadly Knitshade. The Kickstarter campaign to fund issue 3 attracted 106 backers who pledged $2,051."Strumpet 3 - A Transatlantic Feast of Tastiness!", Kickstarter. Launched 26 Sept 2013. Accessed 20 Sept 2017. It was published November 2013. Cover by Kripa Joshi *'19,999 Feet' by Hannah Berry *'A Burger's Lament' by Freya Harrison *'Achingly Hip' by Patrice Aggs *'Miss Moti and the Tasty Treat' by Kripa Yoshi *'Pest!' by Rachel Yelding *'Inteview: Getting Up Close & Tasty with Sarah Becan' *'Stir Fry: A Reluctant Ode' by Lisa Rosalie Eisenberg *'Recipe: Vegan Chocolate Chip Hazelnut Ginger Tahini Cookies' by Hazel Newlevant *'Tasty Healing' by Elena Vitagliano *'To a Bacchant' by Glynnis Fawkes *'Recipe: Razor Clam Cioppino' by Colleen Frakes *'Josh and Anna's Top 5 Global Dishes' illustrated by Ellen Lindner *'Small Stories' by Louisa "Una" Parker *'Bad Taste Good Taste' by Robin Ha *'The Taste of Peaches' by Hayley Gold *'Clandestine Meetings' by Joan Reilly *'On the Strumpet's Shelf': Reviews of Where the Mountain Came From by Caroline Picard, Adi Parva - Churning of the Oceans by Amruta Patil, Lou #9-15 by Melissa Mendes, Relish: My Life in the Kitchen by Lucy Knisley, Get Jiro' by Anthony Bourdain, Joel Rose, Langdon Foss, and José Villarubia, and ''The Property ''by Rutu Modan. *'Rare Chested Boy Safari by Anna Bas Backer *'The Birth of Tasty' by Ellen Lindner *'Golden Angel' by Dre Grigoropol *'Avocado' by Mair Thomas *'History of My Lust' by Jennifer Hayden *'Untitled' by Maartje Schalkx *'Recipe: Delish Radish' by Robin Ha *'Untitled' by Becky Hawkins *'Dinner at Eight' (back cover) by Kristyna Baczynski Issue 4: The Friendship Issue :This latest installment is all about lady friends -- from best friends forever to friend with a question mark. Our fourth issue explores the highs, the lows, the joys, the sorrows, the awesomeness and the awkwardness of female friendship. Come for the sexual tensions, sibling rivalries, and other miscellaneous dramatics! Stay for the heartwarming resolutions, and for the sharing of fried foodstuffs. We're aiming for 50+ pages of comics, reviews, and interviews - this issue's interview subject is Robot Dreams and Bake Sale author Sara Varon. On Kickstarter, 73 backers pledged $1,304 to publish issue 4."Strumpet 4 - The Friendship Issue", Kickstarter. Launched 22 Nov 2014. Accessed 20 Sept 2017. It was published January 2015. Cover by Ellen Lindner * Are We Friends Again? Are We Friends Again? by Becky Hawkins * F to the D by Hayley Gold * My New Best Friend is Called Tali by Patrice and Rachel Aggs * Kim and Sasha in: Best Friends Forever by Anna Bas Backer * A Suite of Friendship Comics by Evie Fridel * Interview with Sara Varon by Ellen Lindner * A Beautiful Friendship by Cliodhna Lyons * The Ashes by Casandra Grullon * Best Friends You Will Have by Dre Grigoropol * Untitled by Audrey Weber * Terry and Terry in: Chicken Fried Steak by Katie Fricas * Shave a Dwarf by ZAVKA * My Friend Olga by Glynnis Fawkes * Blue Sky for Noel by Noel Franklin and Lisa Mei Ling Fong * BSFs: Best Sisters Forevs by Colleen Frakes * The Strumpet's Shelf - Books We Dig: Reviews by Anna Bas Backer of Today is the Last Day of the Rest of Your Life by Ulli Lust and Earthling by Aisha Franz. * The Great Divide by Francesca Cassavetti * Teen Drama by Ellen Lindner * Dominos by Rachel Yelding * Should I Jump? (back cover) by Lara Antal Issue 5: Origin Stories :Despite ENORMOUS progress made by women in comics in the last two decades, we still feel that there’s a bit of a lag between the number of women we know who are doing comics (a lot) and those who are getting published regularly (not always a lot). At the end of the day, we can all use another deadline, and a prompt to do new and interesting work. And that’s where The Strumpet comes in. :The theme for this issue is Origin Stories, and our artists have dug deep! They've answered questions like, where did you come from? How did the stuff you love or hate begin? How did we get here (particularly relevant in this year of massive political change)? Renaissances and re-inventions of all kind are also on view, from all over the world. The issue 5 Kickstarter campaign raised $2,769 with 126 backers."Strumpet 5 - Origin Stories! - Great Comics by Women Artists", Kickstarter. Launched 30 Mar 2017. Accessed 20 Sept 2017. It was published November 2017. It was the first issue to be square/perfect-bound instead of saddle-stitched/staple-bound. Cover by Glynnis Fawkes *'Vacation' by Patrice Aggs *'Paper Lives' by Lisa Wool-Rim Sjöblom *'The House on Thurman Street' by Glynnis Fawkes *'Trans-Femme Hex Witch' by Bishakh Som *'Dear Deathless' by Jennifer Hayden *'Deep Home' by The Surreal McCoy *'On a Bagel' by Jenny Goldstick *'Where Does It Come From?' by Ellen Lindner *'Orange Privilege' by Miss Lasko-Gross *'My Life as a Foetus' by Emma Burleigh *'Origins of You' by Rosy Wilson *'Lineage' by Christina Tran *'The Wandering Uterus and Contemporary Applications of Ancient Medical Wisdom' by Kriota Willberg *'The Starfish' by Rachel Yelding *'Untitled' by Danny Noble *'On the Strumpet's Shelf': Reviews of Cook Korean! by Robin Ha, Any Food from the Feel Cart by Joan Reilly, Sky in Stereo by Mardou, and Death of the Artist by Karrie Fransman. *'Elen of the Ways' by Ginny Skinner *'What I Talk About When I Talk About Quitting' by Fran Chang *'The French Toast Origin Story' by Becky Hawkins *'Gender, Interrupted' (back cover) by Jamaica Dyer References Category:Publications Category:British creators Category:American creators